left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Five Dog
[[User talk:Five Dog/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] Greetings, friend! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me, this would be the perfect place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll respond on your talk page as soon as I can. Five Dog ignores no one. Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature the exact time you made the edit. You can change your signature at any time on your . ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::Do you think Five Dog is cool? :::Yeah I think he's great, like other admins, and you? ::::I think he's helpful, too! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::Do you think Five Dog is cool? :::Yeah, I think he's great, like other admins, and you? ::::I think he's helpful, too! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in handy! ** Five Dog has Community, Recent changes, Shout box, and Active talk pages active in the sidebar. If you have any other questions, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 13:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) object in l4d2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh_6PioSZjs&feature=related the fireworks box, it may be real,it may not be real,but i just figured i'd show you since you seem to be ....something...whatever Hanson,out--JoeHanSon 05:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- It IS real , and it works just like gascan , just wanted to mention it... i was figuring that would be the best idea, well thank you--JoeHanSon 22:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ------- your like my admin for everything now Gnome Chompinski figured he needed a page, so i made the basic stub, i have no clue how to do anything else though--SS4FireFox 04:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::yay for gnomne he just needs a friend axe post I posted a trivia on the axe page..i was just wondering..why did it get deleted? ::hey five dog i was wondering if you could return the tactics on the computer controlled survivors back to normal, as it looks like a big jumble with pros and cons and some of the stuff in the infected section of it doesnt make much sense, if you could reply and fix it soon i would be happy, thanks :) --Mustangs113 19:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Mustangs113 removed smoker pic? I put a pic of a smoker constricting francis and somebody removed it..why is that? forgot to signature lol the smoker post was made by me --Mustangs113 19:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Mustangs113 thanks Thanx, bro! --Mustangs113 20:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC)mustangs113 admins? Hi, I was just looking at some peoples accounts and I noticed that some of them said "administrator" and I was just wondering, How can i become and an admin? Umm.. http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/London_escorts what the hell in this??-Bling1907 :Taken care of. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Forum link Just thought it would be a good idea to add a link to the forum under the "Blog" link. I feel it is a seriously underused section and would help to minimize too many unnecessary blog posts. Thanks for reading this, Krishna d 18:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Pardon me for intruding, but where exactly do you mean? Five has got some super secret "project" he's doing, but I'll be happy to assist. P.S. There's a link to the forum under the "Community" tab on the navigation bar on the left of the page. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's hilarious. I found the link just a minute ago and was going to come back here to say "nevermind I found it" but you already mentioned it. Thanks. Now, I just wonder why the forums aren't used all that often.Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 14:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) SSC NUMBAH TWOZ: The comment medal!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 05:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Hey, I read your L2D story. Great, and very well written. You should edit it...like soon. ———L4Dex ಠ,..,ಠ just cause i don't want to make my own messege, how do you seperate fan-fics from the normal user page, i kinda wanna make one --JoeHanSon 06:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) MIA You guessed it.I am in the hospital with my laptop.I swear this ironic.But well the football team for some reason wanted to kick my ass,thourly I might add,and I'm little pain thanks to pain medicine.I'm telling You and Stigma about this so y'all won't worry.Trust me I'll be fine.LONG LIVE BIO!--Guns 'n Roses 04:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 May I join the list of followers? Oh, great Five Dog, I beseech thee! May I join the list of loyal followers?--ZoMg! ZoMbAhS l0l0l0l 07:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) All you had to do was ask :O srsly just ask man wtf? Story Five Dog, How did yo make your story Left 2 Die? Because I, inspired by you want to make a story called (please, its just a story, dont make fun of it) L8 4 Rescue. I just need Instructions please...--Phoenix Marathon 10:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Someone's make L4D for NES(real)!Want me to create a page about it?-User:Bling1907 BTW here's the vid and info:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lFkXFqHc9E Man.. Ice cold.Anyway sorry for asking :D-User:Bling1907 Re:Thank you Thanks for blocking him. I have a passion for reverting vandalism, although I don't work for or with Wikia, I will be pooping by every now and again to undo some not nice edits. I will be sure to leave one of you guys a message if and when more blocking is needed. Thanks again, Ajraddatz Talk 03:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Ahem* May i be a Follower of Five Dog? Nelo Angelo 18:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) YAY! ITS MY AGE AND ALSO THE UNLUCKY NUMBER!................Wait, what? (Insert CHeesy Evil Plot here) Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Bye Hey, sice you and all the other admins obviously dont want me here, I'm leaving. Thought I should tell you so you could remove me from your board of followers. I doubt I'll ever make another edit here, becuase, as I'm sure Jo will back me up, I'll be delteting Interesting/needed info/theories. So, anyway, bye.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, I contributed a bit here so far, but a few times that I do, I leave one of thos Nbsp; things in its place. When I go back to get rid of it, it is still there. Just wanted to tell you so you dont think im vandalizng or anythin like that. I went to you becuase I saw a few people mention you on there pages.-- 01:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hai2u. Powers38 said you'd be the person to talk to about making a L4D skin. :o ASATO MA SAD GAMAYA 01:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Story Again... Before I told you "How do you make a story?". I get it but WTF do you mean make a subpage? I really do need the full instructions. I've been to FrAnCiScOsAuRuS (My first friend that backs me up) and he said go to Five Dog. So yeah I pretty much need Instructions...--Phoenix Marathon 02:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Vandal Coach: THANKS! Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) hey five about colored signatures and smileys how do you put them in your signature it was brought to my attention and im curious.--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Signatures (Along with the rest of the Wiki) uses a fairly simple HTML code. Adding colors uses a simple as word and it should look like this when used. To put it in a signature, you go to your user preferences and just put it in the box that says "Signature" then everytime you make a post on a talk page or forum, just put ~~~~ and it'll come up as your signature. If you'd like to glance at some more advanced methods of HTML, here are the codes for mine and Five's signatures: [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'''Jo the Marten♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes? Where can I find a list of the userboxes that go in my user page, please? Thanks in advance. Megaron 13:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The Five Dog Holy Song Of Praise While browsing Youtube, i found a specific song that would make a great Five Dog Holy Song Of Praise, what do you think, O holy Chocolate Helicopter loving Five Dog? ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) the editing of the dead em..uh.. just in case you want to help a small wiki. Ranjam01 20:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) http://playzombiegames.wikia.com/ IRC I'm there. So are you. Respond to me. :D [[User:SixDog|§ixxyD-Resident Zombie.]] Talk to me. 20:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC)\ Any Mistakes? Dear Five Dog, I haven't talked to you in quite sometime. Now I need your help. I was struggling harshly at my signature when Jo The Marten came, he gave me these instructions: (My Version) --PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter]] (Jo's instructions)--Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]'. Please could you find the mistake, to see an example of the signature I want, go to my talk page and see the conversation me and Jo had. He thought I didn't know where the prefrences are but I do. Please do look on my talk page to se the example set by Jo for me. -Your sincerely, Phoenix Marathon... Warm Regards Wait, it works? --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter]]']] 09:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, don't worry now Five Dog. I just need to copy and paste it but please find a solution for my signature to come up with four tildes. Warm Regards,--PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter]]' Unlucky follower Five Dog, can I please be a follower? Please, you have helped so many in many Problematic situation. I know this doen't make sense and I've been against other users but Its just that I've either had a bad day or they just mademe take my anger out on them. So can I?Tea?No thanks. You sure?' Sorry, I need to fix that. Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Tea?No thanks. You sure?]]' So sorry, I think I just messed this up. Do you know what the correct size would be for your signature? Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Tea?No thanks. You sure?]]' Unlucky Follower 2 Five Dog, can I please be a follower? Please, you have helped so many in many Problematic situation. I know this doen't make sense and I've been against other users but Its just that I've either had a bad day or they just made me take my anger out on them. I'll be unlucky cause I'll be number 13. So can I? Five Dog, can I please be a follower? Please, you have helped so many in many Problematic situation. I know this doen't make sense and I've been against other users but Its just that I've either had a bad day or they just mademe take my anger out on them. So can I?Marathon Man Tea?No thanks. You sure? OK, this is my signature.Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Tea?No thanks. You sure? Hey Five Dog What's up man? Didn't you used to be on the Fallout wiki? I think I remember you. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 23:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC You may find this http://img197.imageshack.us/i/bioshockd.png/ interesting.--Crowbar 03:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Vandal We have a Vandal, 84.13.66.97, she's vandalised my page twice now, do you think you can deal with the problem? P.S, i know its a "she" because i happen to know this particular vandal. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC)